1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning residue from the surface of a pipeline pig device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for cleaning residue from the surface of a pipeline pig device wherein a solvent contained in a vat or vessel dissolves the residue from the surface of the pipeline pig and wherein after multiple of the pipeline pigs have been cycled through the solvent, the solvent can be recycled the combination of solvent and residue being a saleable recycled fuel product.
2. General Background of the Invention
Pipeline pig devices are used for cleaning pipelines of residue such as scale, rust, debris, deposits (e.g. paraffin) or the like. After use, a pipeline pig can be coated with paraffin, for example. This product is desirably removed from the pipeline pig before it is used again.